


A Single Day

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sad, Sad Ending, Twisted, With A Twist, bad grammar, insane, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: It's Julia's second birthday, and Phil couldn't be happier.





	A Single Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda old. But I'm still proud of it.

Phil was thrilled when his and Dan's daughter had finally turned two, Julia was the sweetest and most grateful little girl in the whole universe to Phil. He was happy she got to celebrate another birthday. He wanted to make this birthday better then her first, but he couldn't do much. He couldn't even throw her a real party. 

"Dan? Where are you going?" Phil asked, as he saw Dan, his beloved husband, walking to the door fully dressed and with his phone in his hand. As Phil stood by the counter spreading out Julia's presents for her when she wakes up. 

"Going to work, Phil." Dan said simply, staring for a second at the presents Phil was spreading over the counter with a facial expression that Phil just couldn't read. 

Phil frowned, he had noticed the last year that Dan had been ignoring Julia, he wouldn't even look at her, and Phil also knew it had to hurt Julia. Even if she didn't show it. Now Dan was going to work on Julia's second birthday? It made Phil a little angry. 

"Go then. Miss your daughters birthday!" Phil said angrily, Dan gave a sad expression as he turned and left like that, without even telling Julia happy birthday. 

"Dada?" A whimper, Phil heard behind him, he turned and saw Julia standing by the stairway with tears falling down her sweet face, hands balled in the Winnie the pooh onesie she was wearing. "Does papa no love me?" She babbled in her adorable, but right now no doubt upsetting baby voice. 

"No, sweetie. Papa and dada love you very much." Phil promised and forced a cheerful smile as he hugged the small girl. 

"Now happy birthday." He grinned putting her in the high chair they bought her a while back and sitting a chocolate cupcake in front of her with two candles in it. He sang happy birthday to her quietly. "Make a wish and blow out the candles." 

He watched as she leaned forward and tried to blow out the candle, she struggled, not even faltering the flame. So Phil helped and both candles blew out quickly after that. "Birthday cake." He said, leaning against the counter and watching Julia's tears slowly disappear and a smile spread across her face, she didn't eat the cake though, just stared at it. "You can eat the cake, Julie." Phil said and chuckled. 

"Too pretty to eat." The small girl giggled, looking up at her father happily. 

Phil shrugged, thinking it was quite cute she didn't want to eat the cake. And showed her the presents on the counter. "Ready for presents then?" He asked. 

"Yep!" Julia cheered excited. 

Phil started to carefully unwrap the present, Julia never did it because she didn't want to rip the wrapping paper preferring to use it to decorate her room with later. The first present was a hair brush and bows and the second was a baby doll. "Surprise." Phil grinned, carrying his daughter and her presents into the lounge and sitting her and her gifts down on the floor, he turned on her favorite movie, Monsters Inc. And sat down watching her play and watch the movie. 

...***...

It was late when Dan came home, Phil had already put Julia to bed, and watched his husband come in stumbling and drunk as he slurred to Phil something random about the cab driver being a dick. Phil watched Dan stop in the lounge and stare at Julia's new baby doll lying abandoned on the floor from when she was playing earlier.   
 

"Dan?" Phil mumbled, watching as Dan picked up the baby doll from the floor and to Phil's shock and surprise, Dan cradled the plastic baby in his arms whispering to it. 

Phil stood watching the scene with curiosity and worry, Dan was giving more attention to that fake baby then he had Julia in over a year. Phil became curious about what Dan was whispering in a cooed voice to the doll. He stalked closer, and leaned in as Dan sat on the sofa now, rocking the baby doll, it took him a second to hear. And he wished he didn't. 

"Papa loves you so much.. Papa loves you so much.." He kept repeating. 

Phil watched the strange and worrying behavior for a minute, before stepping out of the room not being able to watch his husband acting so... insane. He stepped in the kitchen and stared at the floor for a few minutes, racking his brain for a reasonable explanation for Dan's behavior. After a couple more minutes of composing himself, Phil walked back in, Dan was asleep with the doll on his chest. Phil bit his lip and went to get Dan's checkered duvet from the other room, spreading it over him and the doll. 

...***...

The next morning, Phil woke up to the distinct sound of Dan's laughter, he walked into the kitchen, finding Dan sitting with the baby doll, holding one of Julia's old bottles to its mouth and then pretending to feed it, giggling more then he had in a year. 

Julia sat on the floor watching her papa caring for her brand new baby doll instead of her, it made Phil a little more angry to see the mistreatment of their living daughter over a plastic play object. He picked Julia up. "Dan, want to have breakfast with me and Julie?" Phil asked, giving Dan a pleading look.

"Nah. I'm taking my daughter out to the mall." Dan said, standing up with the doll cradled in his arms.

Julia smiled widely and toddled to her room to try and get dressed in her outside clothes instead of her pajamas, but by the time she was finished, Dan and the doll were already out the door and gone to the mall. 

Phil sighed at the disappoint on his sweet baby girls face, he picked her up to take her to her bedroom, playing with her older dolls with her. He was seriously worried about Dan and the survival of their marriage.

...***...

It was ten pm, before Dan came home with the damn doll, now dressed in a cute onesie from the mall. "Dan, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled, not being able to handle this insanity anymore. 

Dan tried to ignore him, cradling the doll in the crook of one arm as he attempted to make himself a plate of dinner Phil prepared hours before he came home. "Daniel Howell! What is with you and that doll!?" 

Dan dropped his plate and it shattered to the floor as he thrust the doll into Phil's face, sudden tears falling from his eyes in frustration. "At least she's real Phil!" He screamed, his tears falling faster as he glared at Phil. "I'm so tired of pretending Julia's still alive!" He half sobbed, half yelled. 

Phil knitted his brows together in confusion, he didn't understand what Dan was talking about. "What do you mean?" 

Dan continued to sob. "She's dead Phil. You know that." 

Phil had a sudden burst of memories, ones he long suppressed, the day they brought their brand new baby girl home, the days they spent with her, her first birthday and then the car crash, the one he was behind the wheel in. The funeral. The grief and denial. 

Her not eating her cake, not blowing out the candles, Phil unwrapping the presents, Dan not looking and ignoring her, she was gone. Had been for a while. Phil shook his head sobs falling from his lips, as he trembled, knowing it was true he just didn't want to believe it. He fell into Dan's arms and they held each other as they sobbed. Phil saw little Julia come down stairs and watch them hug, a small smile on her face, as she walked back up to her room. 

After they calmed down enough, they went to her little room and Phil saw her pink bedroom, the bed he bought her a week ago, the toys he bought, the wrapping paper he taped to her wall, but no Julia. He walked further into the small room and started to search for her hopelessly, looking under the bed, behind the curtains. Any crevice that she might have possibly been able to hide in, but she was no where to be seen. He wiped his eyes and slowly shut the door, his heart heavy with grief for his baby girl, he'd give anything just to see her again just for a single day.


End file.
